Strange Love
by brina968
Summary: One night, Matthew gets a visitor he never suspected to see, his brother's 2p. They both learn that they have problems in their lives that are a little hard to get rid of. Will they ever be able to love life before it is too late?


Me: Welcome to this little 2p1p UScan story called Strange Love. Just to warn you 2p America will be called Allen and 2p Canada will be called Matt.

Allen: Where's your normal helper at?

Me: Locked in the closet for not helping me with this story. Don't ask how, that's for me to know and for you to never find out.

*muffled in closet* Matthew: -he wa-ed –ou t- fl-t wi- -e –o –ar- th- - ta- -f –y clo-.

Me: *throws dagger at door*

*still muffled*Matthew: -ck! –ou alm- -it –y –lls! –tch!

Me: Allen, can you read the card I gave you?

Allen: Sure, Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like *nosebleed* yaoi. Enjoy and review. * throws away card* I think I am going to like this story, a lot.

Me: Thank you.

Chapter One

-Canada's POV-

It was a normal day for until I got a knock on my door at 10 pm. I opened it and from the shadows, it looked like Alfred, but I knew it couldn't be him because he was quiet. When he stepped into the light I saw it was my brother's 2p, Allen. I reached behind to grab a hockey stick, just in case he goes crazy.

"Allen what are you doing here?"

"Your 2p was being mean to me, so I decided to hide from him. Can I please stay over for a few days?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

I opened the door more to let him in.

"Sure, as long as you don't go crazy on me."

He walked in with a small suitcase and sat on my couch. I put the hockey stick away.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little, do you have anything without meat in it?"

"I think I have some veggie burgers and pancakes."

(AN: I am making 2P America a vegetarian instead of a vegan because I want him eating Canada's pancakes and that is not a vegan food.)

I started to make the pancakes as I was reheating the burgers. I didn't even hear him come up behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do have veggie burgers?" he said which caused me to jump.

"Maple!" I yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I normally sneak the burgers into Alfred's greasy bag of wanna-be food. I try to make him eat healthy."

"Can he tell the difference?"

"Not after inhaling 20 of the other burgers."

I started to laugh at the degusted look Allen had on his face. I was still laughing as I plated his food.

"So what did my 2p do to you so bad that you had to leave," I asked as we sat down at the table.

"He did many things to me. First, he would throw away all the food I could eat and leave only the meat."

"You just rhymed."

He ignored me.

"Second, he told me that I was worthless and that no one will ever love me. Finally, every time that his hockey team lost, he would hit me with his hockey stick. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left and I want to find some peace. I thought of you, because I knew you were always so quiet and understanding at every meeting I went to."

I started to cry, so I went over to him and hugged him. I knew how it felt to be told those mean words and get abused like that.

"If you want to, you can stay as long as you need to," I said as I felt my shoulder get wet.

"You probably never had to deal with people being mean to you. You look like you have a perfect life."

"Actually, Arthur used to hit me, after Alfred got his freedom, to keep me from trying to leave him. During the war of 1812, Alfred actually tried to make me become one with him and when I kept on saying no, he told me that no one else will ever love me. And now, I am invisible to everyone except if they want something from me. Sometimes they think that I am Alfred so they go to beat me up, Alfred still doesn't realize that. So I understand you completely on how bad life can be."

I never told anyone that full story before. I patted his back, got up, and looked at the clock that said it was midnight.

"It's late; let me show you to your room."

He got up and followed me. I took him to a bedroom two doors down from my room. Allen pointed to the room next to mine.

"What is that room?"

"That's Alfred's room whenever he comes by. I let him keep that room because it was that or him sneaking into my room while I am asleep."

I started to hear someone knocking on the front door.

"So, there's your room, I'll be back," I said while I was walking away.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, was my first thought when I opened the door. Oh shit, he's drunk, was my second thought when I smelled his breath.

"What are doing here, Alfred?" I asked as he started to come closer to me.

"I just wanted to see my little brother," he said as he closed my front door.

I knew that drunk Alfred was tricky to deal with.

"Al, you're drunk, maybe you should just go to your bed here."

I saw that he staring at something behind me.

"Three dirty dishes on the table," Shit, "Have you been cheating on me?!" he asked as he grabbed my neck.

"Alf-fred, we we-ere nev-ever tog-geth-her."

I should not have said that because he lifted me up and smashed my head into the table.

-Allen's POV-

I wanted to tell him the other reason for coming over here, because I've had a crush on him since I first met him 3 years ago. But I am too shy about it.

I was putting my clothes into the dresser when I heard the crash.

"Alfred, stop! Let go of me!" I heard Matthew yell out.

I quickly grabbed my bat and ran down the stairs. I saw Alfred going to punch Matthew in the stomach, but I grabbed his fist before he could. He turned around and he looked surprised to see me.

"So this little whore decided to cheat on me with my own 2p," he said as his hand tightens around Matthew's neck.

I saw Matthew's eyes starting to close. I knew that I have to plan this out fast, so Matthew doesn't get hurt anymore. I threw a punch with my left as I hit his other arm with my bat. As soon as he let go of Matthew, I saw a little ball of fur open the front door and I pushed Alfred right through it.

"Go home drunk fatso," the little ball of fur yelled out before slamming the door.

I turned around and grabbed Matthew as he fell off the table. I finally saw the damage my 1p did to him.

He had multiple deep cuts on his head, bruises all over his face, blood spots all over his shirt, and pieces of plates sticking out of his chest and arms. I carried him to his room and I saw that the ball of fur had a first aid kit all ready to use.

"Don't put him on bed," Kuma said as I was about set Matthew down.

"Why?"

"Broken pieces on back, wait," he said as he went over and started to pull them out with his teeth.

While he was doing that, I was pulling out the pieces I could pull out. When I was done, I started to lightly shake him to get him to open his eyes, that was when I noticed that his left eye was swollen.

"Did he go away?" Matthew whispered to me.

"You can lay him down now," kuma said as he moved away.

"Yes, he's gone, what caused him to attack you?" I asked as I laid him down.

"He normally is very calm when drunk, but when he saw three plates, he thought I was cheating on him," he said as I started to clean each wound.

"I am going to have to cut this off of you due to the blood sticking to it," I said while tugging on the shirt.

He just nodded his head.

"So, you're dating him?" I asked while I was getting the shirt off, "Shit," I said when I saw the broken rib sticking out.

"No, he just thinks we are whenever he's mad and drunk at the same time."

I rolled up the clean part of the shirt, and had him bite on it while I put the rib back in place. I had him sit up so I could clean up his back and that was when I saw the full mess. He had gouged in his back, the word ALFRED. I quickly put ointment on it and bandaged it all up. From all of it covering him, he looked like a mummy.

"Thank you for saving me, without you it probably would have been worse," he said to me as he hugged me. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that your 1p the first night you were here."

I was shocked when I heard that. I looked down to say something but I noticed that he fell asleep in my arms.

"You need to change his bandages every three hours until they stop bleeding and you need to stay near him because he lost a lot of blood and he will need heat," Kuma said before climbing onto my lap.

"Has this happened before?"

"Many times, the only problem is that Fatso never remembers what happened when he's sober."

"Has any one tried to stop it before?"

"No, they are all too scared to try. A pissed off Fatso is worse than when you go bat-shit crazy."

That is scary, I nearly caused World War 3 in both worlds the last time I went crazy. But no one should try to hurt this sweet nation.

"You should go asleep; I will wake you up to change his bandages again.

I nodded my head as I laid back on the bed. I moved him so his head was on my chest. I kissed his head as I closed my eyes.

Me: See America can be the hero, just not always Alfred.

Allen: *hides tears* the fluffiness at the end was so sweet.

*pops out of nowhere* Alfred: Why do you have Kuma calling me fatso?

Both: SHIT! *Allen jumps onto the writer*

Me: Where did you come from?

Alfred: I got the key from Matthew. *pulls out bat* answer my question.

Allen: It was my idea because of how much unhealthiness that you eat.

Me: Well it is time for me to end this before you try to kill each other. Readers, if you can, please review, favorite, and/or Follow. Thank you and good night.


End file.
